Crash of the Titans
Crash of the Titans é um jogo de ação/aventura públicado pela Sierra Entertainment e desenvolvido pela Radical Entertainment para os consoles Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 e PlayStation Portable, as versões do Nintendo DS e Game Boy Advance do jogo foram desenvolvidas pela Amaze Entertainment e a Versão. Crash of the Titans é o 14º jogo da série de jogos Crash Bandicoot, a qual começou com Crash Bandicoot em 1996. É o primeiro jogo de Crash Bandicoot a aparecer na sétima geração de consoles, e o primeiro a disponibilizar tela em 16:9 Widescreen e Wi-Fi LAN. A história do jogo é centralizada na descoberta de uma nova substância misteriosa chamada Mojo, o qual o vilão da série, Dr. Neo Cortex, planeja utilizar na criação de um grande exército de mutantes. O herói da série, Crash Bandicoot, deverá acabar com os planos de seu inimigo, destruíndo o exército e juntando as substâncias Mojo. O título do jogo é uma paranomásia ao filme de 1981 Clash of the Titans. Tudo está calmo na nova casa de Crash Bandicoot(personagem), a Ilha Wumpa. Enquanto Aku Aku dorme e Crunch faz seus exercícios, Crash ajuda a sua irmã Coco a construir outro de seus dispositivos. Eles foram então imterrompidos pelo Cientista Maluco Barbudo de sempre, o Dr. Neo Córtex. fazendo uma visita aos bandicoots em seu balão, Córtex anuncia seu retorno “triunfante”. Aku Aku é preso em uma gaiola em um momento de distração. Coco também é presa em uma gaiola, Córtex então atira um raio em Crash, mas Crash desvia e o raio acerta Crunch, congelando ele quase por completo, com apenas a cabeça descongelada. Enquanto o Cortex se ajusta fora com os prêmios capturados, Crash então atirou o novo dispositivo da Coco na gaiola de Aku Aku, fazendo lhe a queda fora em algum lugar nas madeiras. Depois que Crash solta Aku Aku, o dois vêem um Spike grunhindo que vai embora, enquanto Crash usa Aku Aku de escudo. Crash na fase 4 The Temple Of Zoom (O Templo de Zoom)consegue um ataque: Crash usa Aku Aku com uma prancha como Crash usa Cortex como prancha tambem mas isso só acontece em Twinsanity. História A história do jogo é centralizada na descoberta de uma nova substância misteriosa chamada Mojo, o qual o vilão da série, Dr. Neo Cortex, depois de, de algum jeito, ter escapado de dentro do crash,onde no jogo passado foi parar no final, planeja utilizar na criação de um grande exército de mutantes. O herói da série, Crash Bandicoot, deverá acabar com os planos de seu inimigo, destruíndo o exército e juntando as substâncias Mojo. O título do jogo é uma paranomásia ao filme de 1981 Clash of the Titans. No começo do jogo, Crash Bandicoot ajuda Coco com um dispositivo de reciclagem de manteiga. 18 O doutor Neo Cortex chega, captura Aku Aku e Coco e encapsula Crunch no gelo. Crash lança a máquina de Coco na aeronave da Cortex, cortando a corrente que prende a gaiola de Aku Aku, o que faz com que a gaiola caia na floresta próxima. Depois que Crash resgata Aku Aku, eles descobrem que Cortex e Uka Uka estão roubando Mojo de um templo próximo e decidem pará-los. Ao chegar ao templo, Cortex revela sua trama para usar o Mojo roubado para criar um exército de mutantes leais, que serão usados para construir um robô conhecido como o Doominator, que esmagará as ilhas Wumpa e dominará o mundo. Depois de falhar em derrotar Crash com seu cyborg Yuktopus, Cortex se vangloria de que Crash nunca encontrará sua base e voará, deixando Crash e Aku Aku segui-lo. Na base da Cortex, Uka Uka ridiculariza o Cortex por falhar em destruir Crash e substitui o Cortex por sua sobrinha, Nina Cortex, apesar dos protestos de Neo, N. Gin e Tiny Tiger.Nina faz lavagem cerebral em Coco e faz com que ela participe da construção do Doominator. Ao longo do jogo, Crash e Aku Aku interrogam Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin e Uka Uka sobre o paradeiro de Coco. Quando eles confrontam Nina Cortex dentro do robô Doominator, Nina invoca seu cyborg Arachnina e luta contra Crash. Crash eventualmente destrói o robô, liberando Coco e desativando o Doominator. O Doominator entra em colapso e mal perde a casa Bandicoot (e Crunch), poupando grande parte da Ilha Wumpa. Escapando do desmoronado Doominator, Cortex elogia Nina por traí-lo e promete ser mais perverso no futuro próximo. Os Bandicoots decidem que é hora de comemorar, levando Crash a gritar sua primeira palavra na série e o objeto de sua comemoração: panquecas. A versão DS do jogo segue em grande parte a história das versões de console doméstico, mas com pequenas alterações, como Nina Cortex tendo um papel maior e a inclusão de Dingodile. Perto do final do jogo, Nina se une a Crash para deter Doctor Cortex e sua dança "CortexBot". A versão do Game Boy Advance também inclui Dingodile, algumas diferenças de enredo, como o Arachnina (referido pelo seu antigo nome, "Spiderbot") não sendo o último chefe, e o Cortex sendo reintegrado após a derrota de Nina na N. Trapment Island. Jogabilidade Nele você pode subir em animais de uma ilha,que geneticamente modificados com a arma:JoMojo,foram transformados em criaturas incrivelmente monstruosas por Neo Cortex e sua sobrinha, Nina Cortex. São 15 monstros diferentes e alguns escravos de Neo Cortex.Cada monstro tem um certo nível de socos que pode tomar. Quando esse nível for completado você pode hipinitizá-los com sua máscara Aku Aku.E ainda pode conseguir roupas diferentes para o Crash. Crash of the Titans é um jogo beat-em-up com aspectos de plataformas em que o jogador controla Crash Bandicoot, cujo objetivo principal é resgatar sua irmã, Coco, e salvar sua casa, a Ilha Wumpa, de ser destruída pelo principal antagonista. robô gigantesco O primeiro objetivo do jogador é resgatar a máscara senciente Aku Aku, que dá instruções básicas ao jogador, protege o Crash dos ataques inimigos e se transforma em um skate para ajudar o Crash a atravessar o terreno escorregadio. A partir daí, cada nível (conhecido como "episódio") pede aos jogadores para completar lutas contra grandes grupos de inimigos ou simplesmente progredir no episódio. Crash começa o jogo com quatro vidas. A duração de cada uma das vidas de Crash é ligada ao seu medidor de saúde, que diminui sempre que Crash é danificado por ataques inimigos ou cai em um poço sem fundo. O jogador pode reabastecer o medidor de saúde do Crash instruindo o Crash a comer Wumpa Fruit. Cada vez que o medidor de saúde está completamente esgotado, o Crash perde uma vida. No entanto, o jogador pode ganhar uma vida adicional por Crash coletando 25.000 unidades da substância mágica Mojo ou coletando um tipo raro de fruta dourada Wumpa. Depois que a última vida é perdida, o jogador pode continuar jogando reiniciando o episódio atual. Cada episódio contém um portal que leva a uma arena de mini-jogos simples, onde o jogador deve realizar uma tarefa em um tempo definido. Geralmente, a tarefa envolve coletar uma quantidade específica de Mojo, usar os ataques de um inimigo para atingir alvos ou simplesmente derrotar um número seleto de inimigos. No final de cada episódio, o jogador ganha uma classificação de um boneco de vodu de bronze, prata ou ouro; a classificação pode ser melhorada ao derrotar um número definido de lacaios, destruindo três banheiros robóticos ou infligindo um número mínimo de consecutivos hits em combate. Todas as três tarefas devem ser realizadas em um episódio, se um boneco de vodu de ouro for obtido para aquele episódio. Bonecos de vodu escondidos destravam pacotes de arte conceitual para cada episódio. A versão para Nintendo DS do Crash of the Titans contém uma jogabilidade semelhante à das versões anteriores do Crash. O jogo acontece em quatro ilhas, cada uma com dois níveis e um chefe. Quando um chefe é derrotado, uma nova ilha é desbloqueada. Cada ilha tem sua própria "placa Pachinko", onde os jogadores podem ganhar "itens sob demanda"; itens que podem ser usados para restaurar a saúde, fornecer invencibilidade temporária e desencadear explosões de Nitro entre outras coisas. Conteúdo adicional também pode ser ganho nessas placas Pachinko, como galeria de arte, cheats e uma grande quantidade de Mojo. Combate Enquanto os jogos anteriores mostravam Crash girando ou atacando um inimigo para atacar, Crash of the Titans lhe dava mais opções de ataque. No começo do jogo, Crash tem um ataque leve e um ataque pesado e também pode bloquear, desviar ou quebrar o bloco de um inimigo. Quando ele derrota um inimigo ou destrói um objeto, uma substância mágica conhecida como Mojo é liberada. Quando Crash coleciona Mojo suficiente, ele ganhará uma atualização de habilidade ou um novo movimento, como o Norris Roundhouse ou o Triple Dragon. Seu ataque clássico de spin, chamado "Old Skool", é um movimento desbloqueável, junto com uma variante aérea que permite que o Crash flutue sobre os abismos. Enquanto lacaios pequenos requerem apenas um único ataque combo para o Crash derrotar, inimigos maiores, conhecidos como "Titans", exigem mais esforço para subjugar. Cada um dos quinze Titãs únicos no jogo possui um medidor de estrela que indica quão perto eles estão de ser atordoados.O medidor sobe quando Crash começa a atacar um Titã, e se esgota quando ele pára. Quando está cheio, o Titã é atordoado e suscetível a "levantar-se", significando que o Colapso pode montar a criatura e controlá-la. Enquanto controlado pelo jogador, o Titan possui um moveset similar ao Crash, apesar de alguns Titãs serem capazes de disparar projéteis. Além de uma saúde maior, os Titans controlados pelo Crash têm um medidor de Titan roxo. Quando este medidor está cheio, os jogadores podem fazer o Titan desencadear um ataque especial, o qual drena completamente o medidor no processo. Jogo Cooperativo Um jogador usando um segundo controlador pode entrar no jogo a qualquer momento sob a forma de uma versão branca do Crash conhecido como "Carbon Crash". O segundo jogador aparece na mochila do primeiro jogador e geralmente pode entrar ou sair do pacote. No entanto, o segundo jogador deve permanecer na mochila se o primeiro jogador estiver no ar ou subindo na parede. Este método de jogo é útil para dominar os inimigos e coletar o Mojo mais rápido. Existem dois modos de jogo cooperativo; no "Modo Leapfrog", os jogadores trocam de controle cada vez que o jogador da frente pular, balançar ou deslizar, enquanto no modo "Piggyback", cada jogador está equipado com sua própria mochila e pode se esconder na mochila do outro jogador se a ação se tornar muito intenso, como quando saltar sobre um abismo. A durabilidade de um Titã depende do seu tamanho; Titãs maiores vão se esforçar mais para derrotar do que outros e alguns são imunes aos ataques de Crash. Para derrotá-los, Crash tem que ganhar um Titan menor para lutar contra eles. Ao derrotar o Titã maior, ele pode desmontar o Titã que ele havia levantado e capturar diretamente o Titã maior. O Titã desmontado será então destruído. de:Crash of the Titans en:Crash of the Titans es:Crash of the Titans fr:Crash of the Titans it:Crash of the Titans pt:Crash of the Titans ru:Crash of the Titans Categoria:Jogos